Labios sabor a fresa
by Ashabi
Summary: [•OS FioLee•] Cuando Marshall vio aquella mancha roja en los labios de Fionna—evidencia de que habían estado comiendo fresas—, no pudo evitar sentir deseo por devorar el color de la mancha. Pero para succionarla, debía pasar por los labios de la humana. ¿Esa cosa tan sencilla de la vida como es alimentarse, podría disfrutarse aún más? Lo único seguro: sus labios sabrían a fresa.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Advertencia: Posible Ooc.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Labios sabor a fresa.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Esto es fantástico!

Marshall sonrió al ver la expresión de la humana—de completa fascinación— al presenciar el atardecer que se estaba desarrollando en Aaa, la idea de llevarla a una colina para observar tal espectáculo surgió cuando notó que Fionna en los últimos días trabajaba demasiado ayudando a los aldeanos, terminando totalmente fatigada y estresada.

Y merecía un descanso, al menos.

Fionna tomó asiento en la orilla de la colina y sacó de la canasta que sostenía un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, extendiéndolo en el césped. Silbando de manera animada, procedió a acomodar sobre el mantel todas las cosas que conformarían su picnic. El vampiro afianzó su agarre en la sombrilla negra que le cubría del sol al caminar tranquilamente hacia la humana, esbozando una sonrisa seductora—como era costumbre en él para joderla—, después tomó asiento a su lado, acomodando su sombrilla en el suelo para que lo siguiera protegiendo.

Miró por un instante al tarro de fresas sobre el mantel con gran deleite y un segundo más tarde fijó sus ojos en Fionna, quien se hallaba demasiado absorta en el cambio de colores que presentaba el cielo—amarillo, rojo, naranja—, se encogió de hombros y tomó una fresa, llevándosela a los colmillos para succionar el rojo. Su sonrisa seductora se convirtió en una ligeramente enternecida al ver como la rubia de forma distraída tomaba un sándwich de queso y torpemente le daba un mordisco.

—Fi, ¿qué acaso nunca habías visto un atardecer?

Le sorprendía demasiado que Fionna le prestara tanta atención a algo tan cotidiano como el atardecer. El objetivo de haberla invitado era—además de relajarla—pasar tiempo juntos, jamás pensó que se impresionaría tanto.

—No es eso, solo que hasta las más simples cosas, pueden ser las más importantes y hay que disfrutarlas.—Volteó su cabeza un poco para observarlo con sus grandes ojos azules.—¿No crees lo mismo?

Ser inmortal lo había hecho hasta cierto punto, desinteresado de una gran parte de los detalles del día a día, por lo que no respondió. Fionna lo comprendió al notar que el semblante del vampiro se ensombreció un poco y decidió disipar la tensión extendiéndole el tarro de fresas.

—Toma más.

Ambos tomaron una fresa al mismo tiempo y por ello sus manos se tocaron, provocándoles una ligera corriente eléctrica a lo largo y ancho de sus dedos. Marshall dio un respingo y la humana se sonrojó por su parte, metiéndose la fresa a la boca. Fionna soltó un largo suspiro al volver fijar su vista al cielo, ya la noche se había apoderado de Aaa y el bello atardecer había acabado.

El vampiro amplió su sonrisa y volvió a absorber el color del fruto, lanzando con gran alegría la sombrilla lejos de ellos, ya no la necesitaría por el momento. Así pasaron un rato, charlando de cosas banales y comiendo fresas y sándwiches de queso—en el caso de ella—. Se recostaron y jugaron a contar las estrellas del cielo, riéndose por cada vez que perdían la cuenta. Después se quedaron en silencio, metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Marshall, aburrido, la contempló con atención. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al reconocer que Fionna ya no era una niña, sin duda alguna había crecido y su cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y dos pequeños bultos sobresalientes de su pecho se lo hicieron saber. Sintiéndose ya un poco incómodo con sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia su cara y entonces no pudo despegarla de ahí, el motivo: una mancha rojiza sobresalía en los labios de la humana—rastro de las fresas—. Involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior.

Rojo.

Vamos, que era un vampiro y lo que fuese rojo siempre le hacía enloquecer un poco. El hambre y deseo de succionar el color lo comenzaron a atormentar, en consecuencia gruñó.

—¿Pasa algo, Marsh? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Le regaló una sonrisa seductora y se forzó a negar con la cabeza para disimular.

—No, conejita.

Fionna ni se inmutó ante el apodo, Marshall solía llamarla de esa forma en algunas ocasiones, con un tono de voz sugerente. Sonrió tímidamente ignorando el ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

—Está-

—Fi, ¿tengo algo en el ojo?

Sus instintos le estaban dominando y usaría el truco más viejo del mundo. _«Genial Marshall, genial»_

La muchacha ingenuamente se acercó a él un poco y lo observó atenta, buscando con la mirada la basurilla—o lo que sea—que estuviera molestando a Marshall. Al no hallar nada, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No tienes nada.

Fingió un gemido de disgusto.

—En verdad Fionna, siento algo en mi ojo derecho.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua y acortó más la distancia entre el rey vampiro y ella, mas antes de haber podido afirmar nuevamente que no había nada, fue tomada por sorpresa por Marshall. Sin poder contenerse más, pegó sus labios a los de ella, succionando el color de la mancha en el proceso.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo para después repiquetear de forma acelerada, ¿Marshall la había besado?

El vampiro sonrió satisfecho al lograr su cometido y separándose de ella con lentitud, ensanchó su sonrisa al mirar cuan rojas estaban las mejillas de la joven. Pero ese color no lo comería, le gustaba como lucía en ella.

No vio venir el puñetazo que le propinó Fionna.

—¡Ma-marshall!

Se tomó la mejilla golpeada y la miró de soslayo.

—Solo succioné la mancha que quedó de las fresas, Fi.

La tranquilidad en su voz la alteró. Pero es que Marshall simple y sencillamente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, a pesar de que no estuvo en sus planes besarla, había conseguido sacarla de sus cabales.

Y eso siempre le había gustado hacer.

—¡Ash! —gruñó la humana.—No te creo, pervertido.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa juguetona y se acercó a ella otra vez, Fionna retrocedió por inercia.

—Admítelo, te gustó.

¡Sas! Otro golpe, indicando su negativa.

Pero esa era una completa mentira, en el fondo a Fionna le había gustado aquello…y también a Marshall.

Después de golpes, discusiones y sonrisas nerviosas de la muchacha, quedaron en que fue un accidente y que no volverían a hablar de ello. Solo que no imaginaron que el tiro les saldría por la culata. Porque aunque intentaron olvidarlo—Fionna por vergüenza, Marshall para no atormentarse con ello—, nunca lograron sacar de sus pensamientos a aquella noche estrellada en donde compartieron ese beso. Quizá esa situación sencilla de la vida valió la pena en su existencia inmortal, dándole un poco de color a su monotonía, no había duda, Fionna siempre tuvo la razón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, pues es mi primera vez escribiendo para el fandom de Adventure Time, así que no sé cómo exactamente comenzar.

Tiene tiempo que no veo de forma atenta a la serie, así que ya no tengo el hilo principal de la historia y pudo haber Ooc. Y pues bueno, he aquí mi primer fic sobre una de las parejas que más amo en el mundo (El FioLee) y espero poder escribir más.

 **Editado el 04/11/2018**


End file.
